When The Recovering Wake
by That-Hatter
Summary: When Hitsugaya is injured during a mission, Matsumoto requests that a certain peach pays him a visit. Maybe it will put them both at ease… Hinted HitsuxHina


**Hey there people of fan fiction. This is my first published Fanfiction and my first time writing anything HitsuxHina. Anyways it is only a one shot. Thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy reading.**

* * *

When The Recovering Wake.

Porcelain hands clasped themselves together, liquid brown eyes glittering with unshed tears. Momo Hinamori's eyes met with the cloudy, blue spheres that belonged to Rangiku Matsumoto. The petite brunette bit lightly against her bottom, petal pink lip. "W-what?"

A soft sigh parted from the voluptuous strawberry blondes full lips. "I'm afraid you heard correctly Momo-Chan… Taichō was injured during a mission, pretty badly too…" Rangiku's eyes became downcast, a manicured hand reaching up to massage her slender neck. "I stayed with him until Unohana-Taichō was able to stabilise him. But he's yet to wake up, I hate to ask, but could you stay with him? I would myself, but the division will be in utter chaos if I don't get back"

Hinamori's heart skipped a beat at the woman's request. Of course she wanted to watch over her Shirō-Chan, the very thought of him being injured made her heart ache. But at the same time, it felt as if it would burst out of her slim chest at any moment.

She herself had only recently been discharged from the Fourth division. Her small damaged body, finally well enough for her to leave. However, she hadn't seen her dear childhood friend since that dreadful moment in the war. Nervousness gripped her in a vicelike hold, all sorts of possibilities winding in her head.

Dainty hands balled into fists; no, she was being selfish. All she was thinking about was the possibilities that would upset her. She had to put Tōshirō first, so they could both move on with their lives. She never wanted to see him hurt again.

With her newly discovered determination, the fragile peach nodded confidently. Her glossy, tawny hair bouncing to frame her large sparkling eyes "Hai Ran-Chan! I'll go there now." She turned, intent on getting to the fourth division.

Matsumoto watched as the girl flitted away, tilting her head causing bronzen hair to cascade down one side. A small smile formed on her plump lips, quiet soft words sounding from her. "Thank you Hinamori…"

"A-Ah! Gomen!" Hinamori called for what seemed to be at least thirtieth time as she darted down the halls of fourth. Her hair was frazzled from the windy conditions outside, and she was breathless from her journey. As she turned, her orbs became saucer size.

She had practically catapulted herself straight into the stomach of Unohana. Thankfully the wise woman had caught her by the shoulders before any real damage could be done. The elegant Taichō gazed down at the flustered smaller, with soft, tanzanite eyes.

Momo hopped back, giving a small apologetic bow. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" she exclaimed with a defeated sigh. She twiddled her small fingers, shuffling on her feet.  
"It is quite alright, Hinamori Fukutaichō" she reassured, tucking her hands into the sleeves of her Haori. "Hitsugaya Taicho is resting in the room at the end of the hall. We've been expecting you."

"Thank you Unohana Taichō" She chirped with a nod, eyes drifting towards the said room. A faint smile curved on the healers pale lips.  
"You best go, I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you when he wakes. Hurry along now" Momo blinked  
"H-Hai!" With a hurried bow she was on her way.

Hinamori peered meekly into the room her childhood friend was recovering in. Once more her eyes began to line with warm tears. Tōshirō lay still in the recovery cot; the machines around him monitoring his progress. "Shirō-chan" She hiccupped, rushing to his bedside.

The child-like form of Hitsugaya rested soundly against the comfort of the bedding; his closed eyes were dark rimmed. The expression he wore was free from its seemingly permanent scowl, causing him to look younger than he already did. His complexion was now papery, due to the colour being drained from his face. Thin limbs were dressed in soft bandage, as well as his chest, exposed through the opening of the white Yukata that replaced his Shihakushō. She perched beside him, pools of caramel looking down sorrowfully.

A fan produced cool air into the secluded room, caressing the pale Taicho's face. Chalky hair danced in the refreshing breeze, falling unsettled over his eyes. "Oh, Shirō" she mumbled, a lone tear rolling down her ivory cheek. Thin, nimble fingertips combed away the defiant hair, Tōshirō's head tilted towards her tender touch. He sighed silently in content, falling still once more.

Momo carefully pulled away, resting her hand over his. "I'm so sorry Shirō-Chan… Please forgive me, for everything I've put you through." She surrendered to her emotions and feelings, allowing crystal like tears to free fall. "I've been so selfish; you must think I'm a real witch… I was so blind, when you were the one that was protecting me all along…"

Lissom shoulders shook as her sobs became more audible; she brought up her hands in a futile attempt to stem the salty substance. "Please, just be alright Tōshirō… Please…" Oblivious to the brunette, the darkness that enveloped the other in the room slowly began to lift.

Long, inky black lashes slowly began to flutter open, revealing dark cerulean eyes. A dull pain knotted in his stomach, the medication he was dosed up on numbed the pain. He glanced around his surroundings, still hazy from the departing unconsciousness.

Tōshirō's partially open eyes closed once more, the darkness was like a haven to him. Maybe if he slept, the uncomfortable tug in his body would fade. A soft sniff caused him to open his eyes once again. Though still glassy and yet to fully open, he saw her.

The sun, well that's what he saw her as anyway, his inviting childhood friend that effortlessly brightened up the room. Yes… She was like the sun, so underappreciated, despite the warmth that radiated from her. She had been his light, ever since those days in Rukon, accepting of everyone. Even to him, who was like the moon, isolated, alone and indifferent.

But there was something wrong, the sun wasn't supposed to cry. Why was she showing such an emotion? It was his responsibility to ensure that never happened. She was the one he would protect at all costs, no matter what.

Momo snivelled softly, her eyes becoming sore and heavy from the tears. She blinked; cool digits cupped her chin, encouraging her to lift her head. She complied, hastily wiping away the current tears that stained her cheeks. She gasped.

Teary brown met with tired teal, Tōshirō's gaze was evident with concern. "H-Hinamori, don't cry" the ice wielders words caressed her ears, soothing the storm of emotions that was raging inside of her. The prodigy had his other hand clutching onto his abdomen, will power alone giving him the strength to hold himself in place.

"Shirō-Chan, forgive m-" She paused, Tōshirō gently placing his index finger over her lips. Her cheeks dusted a pale shade of pink, tears subsiding.  
"I- I told you before, didn't I bed wetter? None of that bothered me…" Sea green hues locked onto hers, a mixture of emotions dancing behind them. Sorrow, guilt, pain and grief, his following words broken and reluctant "but can you forgive me?"

Hinamori fell silent, her lip trembling; she had never wanted Tōshirō to blame himself for impaling her. He must have been shouldering that guilt for so long. "F-Forgive you?" she sniffed, wiping at her cheeks again "You never did anything wrong" Even with the upmost effort to control it, her voice cracked, her tears once again free falling. "I'm sorry"

Before Momo could comprehend what had happened, the recovering Taichō pulled her down and against his bandaged chest. Strong arms holding her close in his embrace, cradling her gently she flushed, though the tears did not stop.

She glanced up, unsure of why she was still crying. Tōshirō pressed his forehead against hers, their noses touching. Hinamori fitted perfectly, curled into the 'heavenly guardians' chest, his association with the ice dragon Hyōrinmaru made him cool to the touch. Momo, on the other hand was comfortably warm, soothing Hitsugaya's aching wounds. Her presence alone, making him feel better.

The pair remained silent for a moment, Hinamori resting a gentle palm over his chest. Their eye contact unbreaking, expressing feelings in a way words would never be able to. The injured Taichō closed his eyes, pulling her closer "Arigatō, Hinamori" he whispered, resting his chin over her head.

The peach felt her cheeks and the tips of her ears heat up. The undeniable feeling she always felt when with the tenth division Taichō flared in her stomach like fire. She burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. Little hands balled into his Yukata, her eyes becoming heavy.

Hitsugaya blinked, eyes gazing down at his precious sun. Her soft snores becoming clear to him "Sleep well, bed wetter…" He could rest easy now, they both could. In a swift movement, he pulled the blanket over her too. Soft pink lips grazed brunette hair, his arms holding her protectively. Slowly foggy teal eyes closed, sleep capturing him once more.

Unbeknownst to the pair, somewhere in the depths of their minds two zanpakutō watched over them. Their hearts light from the inner peace the reunion had brought. Sometimes they really did wonder about them two…

* * *

**Although this is a one shot, if you guys like it, I have a few ideas involving a second chapter. Let me know what you lovely people think. Drop in a little review maybe?~ Thank you again for reading**

**Hatter ^^'**


End file.
